kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ene no Dennou Kikou
Ene no Dennou Kikou ( エネの電脳紀行 Ene no Dennō Kikō) is an album exclusive song, which is featured on the Mekakucity Actors and Mekakucity Days. Background : The song connects to "Headphone Actor" and features the story about Ene who lost her human body and lives now in the cyber world. : At the start, Takane is having the dream about the events in Headphone Actor, where she is told she is something special since she witnessed and survived the world's end. She then becomes unconscious due to formaldehyde, a substance that can turn toxic and kill a human if used in a high amount, and the scientists start experimenting with her body, while her body is experimented on in the real world as well. Her body and mind are separated, but before she can realize what is happening, she already stops breathing. As she wakes up again, Takane has completely turned into Ene and now enters the cyber world, where she follows a blue compass until she reaches the destination she was guided to - the computer of Shintaro. : For the most time, Ene watches Shintaro wither away in his mourning over Ayano, unable to do anything against it since he refuses to listen to her pleas to get him out of his state. Despite Shintaro wanting her gone, Ene continues to stay by his side and is ultimately killed by him. Route XX ends and Ene is again in the cyber world, following the blue compass. Again, she ends up in Shintaro's computer, this time determined to change him. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |世界終了の折に逃げ切って |Sekai shuuryou no ori ni nigekitte |- |終焉を見た |Shuuen o mita |- |そんなので私は特例なんだって |Sonna no de watashi wa tokurei nandatte |- | |- |ホルマリンの香りが |HORMALIN no kaori ga |- |溢れかえる部屋で |Afure kaeru heya de |- | |- |眠るようにココロと身体が離されて |Neru you ni KOKORO to karada ga hanasarete |- |つながった電脳心理 糸クズのよう |Tsunagatta dennoushinri itogusu no you |- | |- |ディスプレイ端末からの |DISPLAY tanmatsu kara no |- |私は随分派手で |Watashi wa zuibun hade de |- |気が付いたらもう |Ki ga tsuitara mou |- |完全に息を引き取っていた |Kanzen ni iki o hikitotteita |- | |- |あれでもない これでもない それでもない |Are demo nai kore demo nai sore demo nai |- |指示電波が秒速で部屋に響く |Shiji denpa ga byousoku de heya ni hibiku |- | |- |「逃げ出したい」 |"Nigedashitai" |- |苦しみが つながらないドアを開けた |Kurushimi ga tsunagaranai DOA wo aketa |- | |- |さぁ、Eの波間漂う影 |Saa, E no namima tadayou kage |- |無機質な文字列の談笑 |Mukishitsu na moji retsu no danshou |- | |- |蜘蛛の糸を縫うかの様に |Kumo no ito o nuu ka no you ni |- |駆ける炎を纏った狐 |Kakeru honou wo matotta kitsune |- | |- |電子欲の旅は続く |Denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku |- |蒼い羅針盤が指す先へ |Aoi rashinban ga sasu saki he |- | |- |息を止めて イキヲトメテ |Iki o tomete iki o tomete |- |全てが嘘を吐く真実 |Subete ga uso o haku shinjitsu |- | |- |なんて今日はうんざり、 |Nante kyou wa unzari, |- |もう眠ってしまおう |Mou nemutte shimaou |- | |- |この世界の考えは |Kono sekai no kangae wa |- |１１０度安定してて |Hyaku juu-do anteishite te |- | |- |捻じ切った論理間が流行なんだって |Neji kitta ronri kan ga ryuukou nandatte |- |お好みのチャンネルは |Okonomi no CHANNEL wa |- |２つ目を推奨してる |Futatsu me o suishou shiteru |- | |- |「Q.好きなモノはなんだい？」 |"Q. Suki na mono wa nandai?" |- |「A.随分簡単なことだ、ヒトのフコウのアジさ」 |"A. Zuibun kantan na koto da, Hito no fukou no aji sa" |- |「ゴミクズだね」 |"Gomi kuzu da ne" |- | |- |それはそれで良いけれど。 |Sore wa sore de ii keredo |- |「何がおかしい！」だなんて |"Nani ga okashii!" da nante |- |発送が陳腐だよ？ |Hassou ga chinpu dayo? |- |もう死んじゃえば良いのになぁ |Mou shinjae ba ii no ni naa |- | |- |それでもさ その中で 浮遊した |Soredemo sa sono naka de fuyuushita |- |この感度は |Kono kando wa |- |どうやらもう馴染みかけて |Douyara mou najimi kake te |- | |- |逃げ出したい 膨らみは 加速して |Nigedashitai fukurami wa kasoku shite |- |息を止める |Iki o tomeru |- | |- |あぁ、トロイの夢詰み込まれた |Aa, toroi no yume tsumi komareta |- |継ぎ接ぎだらけの木馬が言う |Tsugihagi darake no mokuba ga iu |- | |- |「意味は要らない、愉しくなれ」 |Imi wa iranai, tanoshiku nare |- |惰性で溶け出す炎の壁 |Dasei de toke dasu honou no kabe |- | |- |電子欲の旅は続く |Denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku |- |蒼い羅針盤は今日もまた |Aoi rashinban wa kyou mo mata |- | |- |誰を殺す？君を殺す？ |Dare o korosu? Kimi o korosu? |- |くるくるくるくると廻って |Kurukuru kurukuru to mawatte |- |さぁ、Eの空が |Saa, E no sora ga |- |０と１を今日も平然と垂れ流して |ZERO to ichi o kyou mo heizento tare nagashite |- | |- |圧縮した逸る心 |Asshuku shita hayaru kokoro |- |稲妻の鳥を追い越したら |Inazuma no tori o oikoshitara |- | |- |電子欲の旅の終わり |Denshi yoku no tabi no owari |- |蒼い羅針盤が指していた |Aoi rashinban ga sashiteita |- | |- |ディスプレイの向こう側で |DISPLAY no mukou gawa de |- |冴えない君だけが見ていた。 |Sae nai kimi dake ga miteita |- | |- |もう世界はうんざり |Mou sekai wa unzari |- |目を覚ましちゃおう |Me o samashi chaou |- |なんていうか正直 |Nante iu ka shoujiki |- |ちょっと笑えてさ |Chotto waraete sa |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) I was able to see the world's destruction unfolding Because I was told I am a special case Inside the room that was filled with the scent of formalin. As if asleep, my body and mind were separated, the cybernetic mentality was akin to lint. On the display terminal, I noticed I was quite flashy But by the time I had realized, I had already stopped breathing. Not that, not this, not those! The sound of the instructional radio rang through the room. "I want to run away!" My suffering opened up an unconnected door. Now, the the shadow floating in the waves of E; A friendly chatter of an inorganic character string. Like sewing a spider's web; A fox clad in darting flames. The journey of the cybernetic desire continues, right where the blue compass points to. Hold your breath, Hold your breath, Everything is just a lying truth! I'm already tired of today, just let me sleep. The idea of this world is stable at 110 degrees But distorted logic seems to be the lasted fad. As for my favorite Channel, I'd recommend #2. "Q: What kind of things do you like?" "A: That's simple, for example the taste of people's despair." "That's garbage, isn't it?" Well, that's fine and all, But something like "Something's weird!" Is pretty old-fashioned, right? It would be better if you just died already. Even so, I continued to float here, I've already become somehow used to this sensitivity. I want to run away; the swelling hastens I stop my breath. Ah, the dream of a troy, getting loaded. The patched-up Trojan horse says: "There is no need for a meaning, as long as it's fun!" The wall of flames start to melt in the momentum. The journey of the cybernetic desire continues, Today too, where the blue compass leads. Who should I kill? Should I kill you? Spinning round and round and round! The sky of E is today too calmly, keeps on discharging 0's and 1's The compressed and impatient heart, Takes over the bird of lightning. The end of the journey of the cybernetic desire, is pointed out by the blue compass. On the other side of the display, I only saw the dull you I have gotten tired of this world, I'm going to open my eyes. To put it bluntly, Just laugh a little bit.Translated by Seireijutsu Trivia * It was voted as the #26 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Exclusive Songs Category:Mekakucity Actors (album) Category:Mekakucity Days Category:Songs